All the Stars in Heaven
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry and Ruth contemplate the end of a case and the start of a new year. Pure fluff x Hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to KUDOS and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Will be back with Target Practice after this one shot. Title from a song by Deacon Blue - Queen of the New Year.

 **All the Stars in Heaven go dim**

Harry was exhausted. Christmas and New Year were always busy for those working in anti-terrorism, 2017 was no exception. The holiday season seemed to be a magnet for anyone and everyone with a grudge. He couldn't help but wish the cold, crisp night air would be replaced by a monsoon. At least rain would keep people home. The more people that weren't on the streets as he put it meant there were less people to worry about. He leant heavily against the railings around the edge of the roof as he thought about the operation they had just completed. It had been close. Adam, Zaf and Zoe could easily have been killed. Ros had once again put herself directly in the firing line, ignoring his direct orders for her and Lucas to return to base. He shook his head, listening to the last few fireworks signal the start of another year.

"Harry?" He turned slightly as he realised Ruth had joined him on the roof. Her long navy cardigan pulled tightly around her. She looked as cold as he felt as she approached him. It was then he realised his coat and scarf were still on the Grid, hanging neatly on the hook in his office.

"Hi." He smiled back at her before turning back to look over his beloved city. She joined him, standing next to him she covered his hand with her smaller one.

"Ros and Lucas have left. She sent everyone home."

"Good."

"Zoe and Zaf."

"Could have been killed." Harry stated as a matter of a fact. "Then what would have happened to Emma and Danny? It was close this time."

"It was." Ruth agreed as she looked out over the darkened skies. Lights from cars and buses mixed with street lights and fireworks meant that the city was never really dark. Not like in the more rural areas of the country. She bit her lip as Harry remained silent. She knew he was blaming himself. An op investigating the link between a known white extremist group and several arson attacks had always been tricky. He hadn't wanted to send Tariq or Zaf in the field but in the end he had needed their skills and expertise. He knew the only reason the terrible trio as Beth had labelled them were still alive was because Tariq had spotted the link between one of the senior police officers on duty and the terrorists. He sighed again, wondering how he was still there. The younger officers were all more than capable of doing his job. He knew Ros or Adam could easily run the Section and he knew Erin was keen for the chance to take charge.

"When you were away."

"Harry." Ruth knew that talking about her exile was difficult for him. She still felt guilty about the chaos of her return and she guessed she always would. He slipped his hand from beneath hers before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Don't."

"I never saw myself away from Thames House. I practically lived here. Now."

"Now what?" She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. He smiled slightly.

"Now." He breathed. "I am wondering what I am doing here on New Years Eve."

"Ah."

"Ah what?" He frowned as she rested her head on his chest.

"Nothing." She smiled slightly. A blush crept over her cheeks as he held her. "I just. When I was away I used to imagine you standing up here, looking over London."

Harry chuckled slightly.

"Am I that predictable? For a spy that isn't really good news." He kissed her hair as she pulled herself away to look at him properly. Smiling, she shook her head.

"No, it was just my way of picturing you. I never mentioned it because it sounds so silly, so cliché. I thought."

"I thought about you all the time. Wondered if you were alive, if you were healthy, happy. Had forgotten all about an old man like me."

"And then I turn up with George." She felt her eyes fill with tears. Harry shrugged.

"Don't. Don't cry." He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she rested her head back against his chest. "We're here now. Together now." He dropped a kiss in her hair. She held his hands, anchoring him to her. "I used to come up here to think about you. To watch the stars and wonder."

"Harry."

"No fool like an old fool." He whispered before kissing her just behind her ear. "I used to look up, wonder if it was night wherever you were. If you were looking up and wondering too. Although, knowing you you'd have been wondering about light years and science things. Whereas I was being an old romantic."

"Less of the old, please." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin. She gasped as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"You could have been killed on this op. More than once." He whispered as she turned in his arms once more. "You do not get to die first. I'm older. I die before you."

"Don't say that." She watched as he held her gaze. She broke eye-contact for a moment before looking up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful. Considering all the pollution caused by the fire works. I." He kept his eyes on her.

"Are they? They look a bit dim to me, from where I'm looking."

"Harry." She touched his face before kissing him tenderly. "Happy New Year." She whispered as she ran her hands down to his chest.

"Yes." He smiled at her. "I think it just might be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm not really happy with this story but thought they needed a break from the events in Target PRactice. Please review.


End file.
